


And suddenly tomorrow's moment washed away

by SonataNocturne



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonataNocturne/pseuds/SonataNocturne
Summary: Brad could barely contain himself to the end of the show, but luckily Chester was just as horny as he.





	And suddenly tomorrow's moment washed away

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, another short oneshot smut from me x)

He didn't really know how it all had started. First they were on the stage staring at each other, just equally frustrated and horny. Brad knew that look. Chester had licked his lips and glanced at him, giving him the small smirk that no one else saw. And then continued with the singing like nothing had happened, making him furious.

 

He was lucky he had the guitar to cover his front. At one point he was sure he wouldn't make it through the show, but come right then and there. Cause only thing he had in mind was that hungry mouth wrapped around his cock while the singer tried to avoid the smirk that inevitably spread on his lips. Or the fingers that dig to his skinny waist first almost painfully and then the grip loosening, just making sure he was still there.

 

And now he was being pushed further, both faltering. They didn't really have time for this but Brad didn't care. He didn't care cause Chester's very essence was filling all his senses, intoxicating him, making him forget all there was to forget. He wanted that all, now.

 

"Fuck", the singer mumbled when he fell on the hard orange couch on the backstage, Brad stumbling on top of him. "We shouldn't. You know. They'll be here soon."

 

Brad wasn't listening. He stood up just enough to get his pants off and attacked then Chester's metal studded belt and went then to his shoes, desperately pulling and trying to get them off.

 

"Brad", the other half gasped and half mumbled. He knew this wasn't smart but he didn't want Brad to stop either. But maybe just few words would make it more justifiable, that he had actually tried.

 

"Chester I don't care. I need to be inside you right now", the other mumbled clawing the grey fabric on Chester's tight jeans.

 

His heart was thudding, so fast. Maybe it was the situation. Maybe it was cause he had been aroused already for hours. Or maybe it was the fact that Chester was staring him, sweaty and hot. Impatient and yearning. And hard as a rock.

 

Dipping down he crushed their lips together, his mouth searing and making the singer moan. Chester was arching his back, begging for him to get closer. The singer grabbed his butt, squeezing it when he pulled back breathless, addicted to the rigid body against his. Letting out a choked gasp he tilted his head letting Chester dip his tongue into the collarbone running it then over it.

 

Before Chester could linger more he pushed two of his fingers between the hot lips forcing the other to suck them. Chester was wriggling under him, trying to get some friction against his cock. The eyes were blazing, burning with desire and commanding him to continue.

 

Brad had hard time keeping on the couch, and shifting his weight on his other leg he realized that the couch was way too small for what he wanted. So instead, he sat up and pulled the other with him. Sucking a nipple to his mouth he pushed the now wet fingers inside the singer causing him to groan and throw his head back.

 

"Fucking hell Brad... God you're good with your mouth", Chester rasped enjoying the lips around his nipple, not sure even which sensation was better.

 

Sucking the bud Brad elicited more groaning from Chester's throat while his fingers worked fast, preparing the other. He didn't have an ounce of patience left in him and the sounds Chester let out were just making it so much harder to not just shove himself right in. He was so hard, straining and leaking. But the singer pushed against his fingers, making sure Brad knew how hot he was for him.

 

Chester gathered as much saliva as possible mixing it with the precum on Brad's member, making the guitarist moan under his touch. Brad was throbbing, needing this more than ever. The other climbed to his lap, pulling his hand away and adjusting, and Brad felt it all went fast forward.

 

White, searing pleasure flashed in his eyes when the other sat on him, taking all of him once. Chester was trembling, his sweaty chest heaving when he tried to get used to the rock hard member filling him up. The pain was so much worth the overdriving pleasure that was soon ahead, and he knew that perfectly well.

 

Brad grabbed the muscly ass, squeezing it hard. His lips brushed Chester's, eating up the whimpers. The singer swallowed hard, his eyes dark with pure lust. He had probably never been this aroused and Brad was just fueling him up.

 

"Just move. Please. I can't take it anymore", Brad mumbled nipping the lower lip.

 

Chester cupped his cheeks connecting their lips before he started to ride him. Brad sucked the tongue invading his mouth just as he felt the friction added to the clenching heat, and he was sure he was going crazy. The singer let his hands drop to his shoulders picking up the pace when Brad threw his head back incoherent mumbling falling from his parted lips. Blood rushed in his veins, making his ears ring. He didn't care about anything else now than Chester riding him, striving to get to his rapture. All thoughts were fleeing, his mind clearing completely. He was delirious, captivated by the sweating singer on his lap.

 

Running his thin fingers up Chester's back he felt the tight muscles as shivers ran through the singer. Interrupting the moan he kissed the other again, wanting to feel the hot mouth on his. Chester was on fire, absolutely lost in his frenzy. Barely knowing where they even were. He was bouncing fast and ferociously.

 

Brad let his other hand fall down between them, coiling his fingers around Chester's cock emitting a raspy moan from the other's throat. The other hand he trailed back down on the ass digging his fingers to the hard muscle, pushing his harder against himself. The singer didn't know anymore where the bliss started and where it ended. All his senses were heightened as the static webbed through him.

 

"I need you to come for me", Brad mumbled staring intensively the other, lips merely an inch away from Chester's mouth.

 

He watched the singer tilt his head back, sweat droplets running down the tendons on his neck as he tensed up and spilled his warm cum over Brad's hand a raw moan erupting from his throat. As the muscles tightened around Brad the orgasm rushed over him, violent and consuming, making him hold his breath.

 

"Holy fucking shit", Chester gasped letting his head fall on Brad's shoulder.

 

"Definitely. Just what I needed", Brad muttered blinking. The pleasure was overflowing and he could barely contain himself, feeling utterly spent.

 

"I need to flirt with you on stage more often if I got that treatment afterwards", the singer draw a smug smile on his lips before he leaned to give a small lick on Brad's parted lips.

 

"Bastard", Brad rolled his eyes smiling when Chester pulled away and after grabbing his clothes from the floor skipped to the toilet.

 

He sighed and searched for paper-towels to wipe himself. Just as he was picking up his pants from the floor the door opened and the guys stumbled in.

 

"Uhm... I don't know do I want to know", Mike stared him blinking.

 

Joe snickered behind him not knowing which bad joke to spill out first. Rob was frowning, but also greatly amused how freaked out the guitarist looked. Dave shook his head pushing the others in and closing the door behind.

 

"So that means you probably don't know where Chester is?" the emcee said arching his eyebrow.

 

Brad blushed furiously causing Joe to burst in laughter and same time Chester stepped out from the toilet.

 

"You know the warm up should be done before the show", Rob noted deadpan.

 

\-------

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are also highly appreciated :)


End file.
